deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speedwagon vs. Hercule Satan
Speedwagon vs. Hercule Satan Is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, It Stars Robert Edward O. Speedwagon from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Hercule Satan From Dragonball Z/GT/Kai. Description Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Vs. Dragonball It's a Battle of these two... """Powerhouses""" ...I don't Write this Stuff. Interlude We've Always Had the Strongest of the Strong or Toughest of the Tough, But In all Of Our Years in Death Battle- We've Never really Seen the Most Weakest... Seriously, Well I guess These Two Make up for It I guess... Like Speeed-Wagon, A Companion of Johnathan Joestar in search of Phantom Blood-''' -And Hercule Satan, The Strongest man In the World... Of All things. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' And It's Our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armour And Skills to Find out... -Sigh- Who Would win a Death Battle... Speedwagon In The Late 1800's When Johnathan Joestar was 19, His Father Was Ill from a Unknown Illness Plotted By a Certain Someone Who Planned to Take the Joestar Wealth for Himself, With that Johnathan Traveled to London for 3-Days to Find a Cure that Is found on a Street Where Plague and Murder Prosper. '''The Street's Name was Called: Ogre Street and a Fitting Name At that And He didn't know He'd make a Powerful Ally There the One who Was None other Than Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, But please just Call him "Speedwagon". Johnathan Befriended Speedwagon.. After he Knocked the Sense into Him and He Became a Worthy Ally, Together they Found the Antidote and All seemed to Work out for Johnathan... Until Dio was a Bitch and Went "I'm not Perfect I'm going to kill the One Person Who Cared about me." And Killed his Father, Not a Good Start to the Day, then They Met Zeppeli Johnathan Learnt Hamon or the Hermit's Way and 'Killed' DIO and Johnatha- Wait this Is Just about Johnathan... Wheres-''' Speedwagon: Did Somebody Call? '''Wait What? Wait, We Didn't Call You Our 4th Wall Sequence Doesn't Start until De- Speedwagon: Oh, Pish-Posh I could Help you With Some Info On Me If You'd Like? Well, Okay... I guess.. Speedwagon Is A No Slouch to Fighting During his Days He's Been a Street-Fighter always Playing Dirty and Is Incredibly Useful with this Fighting Technique which Deals with Close Range and Defense.. he also Has Enhanced Durability, Speed and Reactions apparently Because Shonen. And Speedwagon's Most Useful Weapon In Combat is- Speedwagon: My Trusty Bladed-Hat that I can Maneuver Around Freely and Have Experience it's So Powerful It Can Cut Through Skin and Bone, Not to Mention My Sledge-Hammer that I can Spin around And Smash DIO's Zombies With Ease and Send them Flying with Enough force and I've got to Say I'm an Expert at Hamon Er, Sort of.. Technically, With Difficulty, But Yeah You can Handle it Like It's Nothing Usually the Sledge-Hammer Speedwagon is Carrying around Weighs around 2-3 Kilograms. Speedwagon: Well How Rude... Anyways, Speedwagon has Survived some Crazy Things, He's Survived a Blow from DIO's Strength, Killed Most of His Zombies who are Three-Four Times Stronger and Faster than a Normal Human Being With Some Difficulty, Smart enough to Decisive Even The Smartest of Opponents, Survived being Damaged in the Head and Survived the Joestar Manor Hall Exploding. But Speedwagon Has Some Major Flaws He's Usually a Team-Player Only Fighting When Necessary, Cannot Produce Hamon Unlike Joseph and Zeppeli and Most Importantly... Speedwagon Is.. Sort of a Coward. This Is Sounding Awfully Familiar to a Certain Someone that We're About to- But Despite Having A Mind of Crime and a Overall Pacifist, Speedwagon Deep Down has a Heart Of Gold and Later He Even Became a Oil Tycoon and Became Late Johnathan Joestar's Grandson's "Grandfather" So, That Worked out. Speedwagon: Aw, I didn't Know You Cared about Old Speedwagon that Way, Well I guess Mewagon Is Bes-'' '''If You Didn't Die at Age-89 With A Heart-Attack all Would Have Worked out for you Just Saying and You didn't Get Captured by Nazi's stuck with a Aztec God...' ... Speedwagon: ...Wait Wha-? Next Combatant Please Before Something Bad Happens! Hercule Satan In the World Of Dragonball, The Notorious and Ruthless Being Known As Cell threatened To Destroy The World and Hosted a Tournament to Challenge the Greatest fighter to Destroy him. And there Was One Person that Was More 'Unique' than most of them And that Was Hercule Satan, Before he got to the Top he Was on the Very bottom. Long ago Satan trained in the Dojo: "Satan Castle" from Being Trained in the Way of Martial Arts, Hercule from all of his "Hard" Training Hercule Became the World Champion and took the Nickname: Mr. Satan. All was Going "Too" Good For Satan as Tragedy Struck and As In Struck I mean Pissing off Mercenary Tao's Hair Style and By Tragedy I mean His Masters life moral of the story Never Fuck with Tao's hair-do, From then On Satan vowed that He'd Fight people who aren't slightly more powerful than him that he didn't know their identity.. Well At least he got respect by Winning multiple Martial Arts tournaments across the world... Cool. Using His New-found Power and Respect By Lying Hercule Is Surprisingly Experienced in Martial Arts His Moves Include the Dynamite Kick, Miracle Knee, Volcanic Sting, Fearful Fist, Rolling Hercule Punch, King of Dreamers, Satan Punch- FALCON PUNCH!! Sadly No, But Satan Isn't just bound to his Martial Arts skills he Also Has Some Tech He Can Use for Combat and Maneuverability like His Jet-Pack (Hikou) Which Helps him For Special Bursts of Speed, A 45-Callibur Pistol, Special Grenade and Bazooka and the Megatron Special Mortar.. Which Isn't Just a Law-Suit, But also Has a Chance of Hitting it's opponent... and Possibly Satan Himself. But, If that Fails which It possibly Does He Can Undergo a Sort of Transformation Called: Hi-Tension which Increases his Speed and Durability, But It comes with A Price seeing as It literally takes time for it to charge. Hey I wouldn't give him Too Much Bullshit Satan is Quite the Formidable fighter He's Broke 14 Roof Tiles with a Single Karate Chop, Punches shit so Fast it leaves After-Images, One-Shotted weak Majin Buu, Pulled 4 Buses, Survived Being Shit-Slapped into a Mountain only with some light damage, Took a Hit from Kid-Trunks and Heck Even Kid Buu Fears his Presence. But, With all that Hair and Power (Kinda..) He also, Possesses a Huge Ego, Never really was Accepted a Z-fighter, Trains very little or not at all and Even Fakes his Own Ki-Blasts not to mention he Uses At least no Ki At all. Well If Hercule just Got off His Million Yen Couch and Did Some Serious Training He Could Be a Very Formidable Combatant which.. He's gonna have to. Speedwagon: Now Let's Show This Devil who''s Boss! Prelude Alright, The Combatants are Set Let's end this Debate once and for All! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Speedwagon: Nyo-Ho-Ho~! Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* Hercule Is Walking through the Rather Quiet City With his White-Cape swaying Majestically in the Breeze with a Big Smile on His Face, Hercule is Ready for another day of Possibly Training and- Oh, What's this a 4-Star Dragonball on the Ground! Satan's Smile turned large as He looked around "Perhaps I could Get that New Dishwasher I wanted!" Hercule Cheered as His hand Came out to reach the Orb on the Floor Gleaming, Until a Black Shadow snatched the Ball for Himself and Was about 10-12 Feet Behind Satan staring at the Ball with Glee; This was None other Than Speedwagon. "Hey You Crook!" Hercule Growled as He Turned around to Face His Challenger "That was Soon to Be My Property!" He Snarled. "Finders Keepers!" ''Speedwagon said In a Retaliative tone, Hercule Stumbled Back And Turned around for A Second "Ah, Crap.." Hercule thought "This Guy seems strong.. "I don't know If I should Fight this Guy" Hercule Turned around "Prepare to Feel the Wrath of Hercule Satan!" Hercule Said going into his Signature Pose. ''"Nyo-ho-Ho!" ''Speedwagon Cheered as He Put the Orb in his Pocket Thinking what He'll do for it later, ''"Now.. It's not Polite for me to Say this..." ''Speedwagon Replied as He Poked his Hat revealing Blades on the cover ''"But, You've came to the Wrong Neighborhood Mother-Trucker!" ''Speedwagon Said finally. "Ah, Nuts... Now I Have to fight this Guy." Satan thought to himself and Got himself into a Fighting stance "Bring It On Punk!" And with that The Fight Began. *Fight!* Speedwagon Jumped into the Air and Kicked Satan 2-Times, Satan Retaliated by Uppercutting Speedwagon into the Air And Slamming him into the ground, Speedwagon got up Dizzily and Quickly snapped out of It. Speedwagon Punched Speedwagon and Speedwagon Punched Hercule Frantically, Until they Locked Fists and Took a Short time to Recover while shaking their hands in pain, Hercule Recovered first and Dynamite Kicked Speedwagon into a Wall causing it to slightly shatter upon impact, Speedwagon got up Shaking. Satan ran Up to Speedwagon, But Speedwagon Dodged to the Side and Kicked Satan onto the Road, Satan got up and got Hit by a Car and was sent onto the Roof, Speedwagon followed by Jumping on top of a Truck and Stumbled back due to the Intense speed the Truck was Moving at, Hercule got up and Got out his Bazooka "I've got a Present for You!" Satan Spoke as he Fired out the Missile at Speedwagon. Speedwagon saw the Missile coming and Barely dodged it ''"Whoa, That Was Bizarre, But not as Bizarre as Jojo's Adventures.." Speedwagon insisted as he Saw Hercule stumble onto the truck with his Face full of Determination and Both stared at each-other before snapping back into reality that they were on a Truck moving at Intense speed. The Two Were sent flying like Dandelion Seeds from a Light-Breeze and the Two Collided into a Alley-Way causing a Huge bang and Clatter. The Two got up and looked at each-other Once more, Hercule thought this was a Great time to Attack, but his Expectations were Cut low when Speedwagon Uppercutted Hercule with a Sledgehammer at great force causing Hercule to spew blood and Fell Back down to the ground Hercule got up and Had Set a Trap, Speedwagon was In fact Standing on... ..A Grenade Speedwagon though fast and Kicked the Grenade onto the Nearby Busy Road causing a Huge-Explosion the Two Looked at the Carnage with Screaming People and Paparazzi and Back to Each-other with blank expressions, Then Speedwagon broke the Silence by Punching Hercule a Couple of Times and Kicking him out of the Alley into a Different Part of Town. Hercule got Knocked Back into some Trash-Cans with a Dizzy Expression on his Head "I'm not.. Ready... To go the School Yet.. Momma." As Hercule Spoke Gibberish, Speedwagon was Running towards Hercule, But Hercule Snapped out of this and Satan Punched Speedwagon in the Gut causing him to clench his Stomach, Hercule then Took out his Pistol and Speedwagon Readied his Hat And Flung it at the Gun causing Hercule's hand to be Cut slightly. "You Bastard!" Hercule Protested and Kicked and Punched Speedwagon multiple times, Speedwagon Retaliated and Hit Hercule with his Sledgehammer and Close Range Street-fighting. "Nyo-Ho-Ho!" ''Speedwagon Cheered as He Locked in combat with Hercule and With that Hercule Miracle Kneed Speedwagon into a Wall, Where he was Momentarily Paralyzed. Hercule took this Chance and Built up his Hi-Tension technique This Took time of Course and Finally He was Powered up. Speedwagon Got up and Saw Hercule Charging Towards him readying a Punch, Speedwagon was Ready for this and Waited a Certain time for Hercule to draw close and with that.. .... Hercule punched Speedwagon first before he Could React and Punched him through a Wall causing Speedwagon To Take Massive Damage Hercule now Nearly of Ki decided to Pull out one Final Trick His Megatron Special Mortar and Was Ready to fire it at Speedwagon crowds of people and Reporters were behind Hercule. ''"R-rule no. 1" ''Speedwagon Coughed, ''"Always Look Behind you." ''Hercule Didn't Understand and Then he Turned around to see a Hat slice His Chest and Back to Speedwagon which he Caught, "Gu-Guh!" Hercule spat as he Was Heavily Wounded from the Strike and was on the Floor. Speedwagon got out His Sledgehammer and Ran At Hercule Spinning it around Hercules Face Over and Over ''"Here Comes the Big one!" ''Speedwagon Insisted as he Readied his Hammer and With that.. ...Hercule was Sent flying out of the Building with a Smashed Face into a Wall Causing it to Shatter upon him. ''"Good Show! Jolly Good Show~!" ''Speedwagon was Delighted at His Victory as People gasped and Camera's Flashed at Speedwagon. *K.O!* Hercule's Body Was Carried away In A Stretcher, Whilst Speedwagon Was Trying to Escape the Paparazzi and Reporters Trying to Find Johnathan and Zeppeli. Results... ''Speedwagon: -Looks at Dragonball- I hope that Chap Is Okay! I wonder How Much this Is Worth anyways? Looks like the Satan got Served.. This Was a Close Match, Though Hercule had the More Destructive Weaponry and Experience in Martial Arts, Speedwagon Was Able to Counter this with His Smarts and More Strategic Capability and has Taken on Technically Superior Foes from what Satan has. Though Hercule has The Better Strength by Pulling 4-Buses and Such, Speedwagon has Taken Hits from Dio's Zombies and Had the Edge in Adapting his Strategy, While Satan is Pretty Cocky giving Speedwagon a Massive Edge in Pummeling Satan. Not to Mention Most Of Satan's Durability Feats Are not Really what They Seem, Speedwagon's Feats although Little were Enough to Put the Fight In his Favor. Looks like Satan just gave Speedwagon the 'Sledge' In everything. The Winner Is Robert Edward O. Speedwagon Speedwagon: Can You tell Me Where Certain Gentlemen Are? Anyone? Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Dragon Ball' themed Death Battles